Ron Whitehead Bibliography
Collections *2001 – Eve and the Ophidians *2001 – Beaver Dam Rocking Chair Marathon *2003 – Exterminate Noise (with Charlie Newman) *2005 – The Third Testament: Three Gospels of Peace *2006 – Western Kentucky: Lost & Forgotten, Found & Remembered (with Sarah Elizabeth) *2012 – We See the Sound of Setting Sun *2013 – I Refuse I Will Not Bow Down I Will Never Give Up *2015 – Mama: a poet's heart in a kentucky girl *2016 – blistered asphalt on dixie highway: Kentucky Basketball is Poetry in Motion *2018 – Crazy as Nine Loons: The Wild Adventures of Ron Whitehead *2018 – I'd Never Shoot a Man While He's Washing Dishes: Arcturian Love Songs *2018 – Kentucky Bound *2018 – The Path of the Ancient Skald *2018 – A Taoist Nun Teaches Me in 14 Dreams Poems *1983 – Rib *1994 – asheville august 1994 *1994 – Never Give Up *1997 – Music Saved My Life and Jesus Saved My Soul *2004 – Searching for David Amram *2008 – I Will Not Bow Down *2008 – Louisville, sweet city of my dreams *2008 – please don't say goodbye *2008 – resurrection *2008 – The Sound of Falling Snowflakes *2009 – i'm sure enjoying life after death *2012 – The Storm Generation Manifesto *2013 – at the ending of time *2013 – the answer to all the questions *2013 – on Columbus Day *2013 – reciting a Poem to Muhammad Ali the Secret Service nearly killed me *2013 – Shithouse Manifesto *2013 – Untitled (we sway) *2013 – without blinking *2014 – 3 dead peckers *2014 – 10 foot shots on an 8 foot goal *2014 – 104 degrees in the shade of a saquaro cactus *2014 – the ancient mysteries abide here now *2014 – the apocalypse rag *2014 – arriving *2014 – at 5:47am a fox *2014 – at christmas i fell the apocalypse closing in *2014 – at the walton's creek graveyard *2014 – the autumn breeze lullabies leaves as soybean dust whirls at sunset *2014 – blistered asphalt on dixie highway *2014 – the bone man *2014 – the boxer *2014 – boys it's time to hoe *2014 – butch beard and wes unseld *2014 – a child is born *2014 – christmas in the usa *2014 – the curve of your *2014 – cutting through stragners' backyards under the full moon *2014 – daddy taught me how to sit still alone *2014 – the dance *2014 – death be gentle death be sweet *2014 – the death of small town usa *2014 – the december moon *2014 – delta groan blue funk wading though *2014 – estonia *2014 – fastening the hasp of withy *2014 – fire breathing elemental alabaster *2014 – For as Long as Space Endures *2014 – From Arcturus to Kentucky to The Outer Banks *2014 – from kentucky to alphabet city *2014 – gary "lefty" raymond passed the ball to himself *2014 – the gentle touch of your saint alban's cathedral stained glass window heart *2014 – getting cut *2014 – gimme back my wig *2014 – a history of the world *2014 – how long will the sun shine *2014 – i called my sister paddy who died a week ago *2014 – I Dream of Iduma Best in Elizabeth Indiana *2014 – i had a lick of sense *2014 – i hate suckering tobacco *2014 – i pledge allegiance to resurrection *2014 – i'm not gonna take it anymore *2014 – I've always loved being the oldest of 13 *2014 – if it be your will dear god please help me grow *2014 – in 1937 we took a boat to bowling green *2014 – in snow in rain in cold in gloom in kentucky we deliver *2014 – it's okay to be happy *2014 – jake reid said if you foul me like that again i'll break your leg *2014 – jinn and the bone man *2014 – kendall "mousie" render was a basketball wizard *2014 – a kentucky country boy visits the outer banks *2014 – Kentucky: Mama and Basketball *2014 – labor day *2014 – a league of her own *2014 – learning to talk with crows *2014 – Let's Climb the Mountains Above the Stairs *2014 – listen *2014 – loneliness *2014 – M *2014 – mama's little helper *2014 – many moons fill the sky *2014 – a master of checkers *2014 – the moon never grows old *2014 – the night watch *2014 – No Greater Love *2014 – nose to nose with john danks oldham park beaver dam basketball *2014 – not knowing *2014 – october *2014 – oh what a wonderful honeymoon *2014 – old blue *2014 – the old singing barn (with Greta Render Whitehead) *2014 – on giving *2014 – on Mother's Day *2014 – on Rumi's death day, December 17, 1273 *2014 – on the banks of silver creek *2014 – one handed running jump shot christmas *2014 – our first our last our next kiss *2014 – Outlaw and Crow *2014 – the outlaw poetry of sorcery *2014 – ping pong living room street ball *2014 – please don't say goodbye *2014 – a poet's heart in a kentucky girl *2014 – popcorn adolf rupp larry conley tom jones and my brother brad *2014 – Precious Memories *2014 – quilting in deep snow *2014 – R *2014 – rain on my blue tin roof wind on my yellow screen door *2014 – rani and the crow *2014 – The Reformation *2014 – riding with rebel jesus, the wanderer *2014 – a river of blue stars on snow *2014 – ronnie paige *2014 – San Francisco, May 1993 *2014 – secret rituals of the samhain night *2014 – the shape of water *2014 – shin splints for a demon *2014 – song of the auctioneer *2014 – The Sound of Snowflakes on Christmas Eve *2014 – spring *2014 – square bales ain't square and neither am i *2014 – stevie fell out *2014 – sweet sixteen runner up *2014 – tapping my own phone *2014 – a Thanksgiving Prayer *2014 – tony took a train to louisiana tech *2014 – trance mission *2014 – Untitled (be still often) *2014 – Untitled (the bone man dances circles) *2014 – Untitled (my window is open in jyvaskyla finland) *2014 – Untitled (nobody kicked me out of a gym) *2014 – Untitled (racism is not just a river running through ferguson, missouri) *2014 – Untitled (white horses) *2014 – We Will Not Bow Down We Will Never Give Up We Are The Storm Generation *2014 – we woke up in the original folly blanketed by the first frost *2014 – what daddy told the principal *2014 – when kenny davis elbowed me i saw stars *2014 – when the beaver dam beavers went to state *2014 – when we lived in our car *2014 – when we lived in our chicken house *2014 – where birds still sing *2014 – will you be my wah wah *2014 – wrestling hercules *2014 – the year grandaddy died *2014 – your cape hatteras heart *2014 – your first christmas, for dylan *2014 – your first christmas, for nathanial *2014 – your first christmas, for rani bri *2015 – 3 dead peckers *2015 – 25 years ago i kissed ennui's ass goodbye *2015 – advice for young people *2015 – and i think of denver *2015 – april *2015 – as walker's creek sings *2015 – aunt rena *2015 – belief *2015 – blue heron *2015 – the bond of love created *2015 – bright gold dipped in pale silver *2015 – broken bones, heart shaped cysts, and stitches *2015 – a can of beans and a half pint of sloe gin *2015 – a childhood prayer answered *2015 – count your blessings *2015 – the cows *2015 – the dance of dublin *2015 – the dead and me *2015 – Dear Paris, We Will Not Bow Down *2015 – down on my knees *2015 – downtown *2015 – eating breakfast at the wagon wheel restaurant in beaver dam with mama *2015 – the end of the world *2015 – the ending of time, an alchemical rant *2015 – endless river sail on *2015 – every time i failed *2015 – first day of fall *2015 – the first day of the kentucky state fair *2015 – the first step in becoming is *2015 – forever *2015 – frog giggin at midnight under the milky way *2015 – from pissing alley to the globe *2015 – how i quit smoking *2015 – How Many More Times *2015 – i am the laugh *2015 – i dream on water *2015 – i pray *2015 – i refuse *2015 – i speak out *2015 – I Will Not Bow Down America *2015 – I Will Not Bow Down Jihadists *2015 – i've always loved diving fast on narrow roads *2015 – in kentucky *2015 – in my dream *2015 – in that last moment when my final breath i take *2015 – in your eyes *2015 – it's okay to be happy *2015 – jambalaya *2015 – Kentucky Haiku *2015 – last night i lucid dreamed Loretta Lynn *2015 – lifting tombstones and crawling out of graves *2015 – listen *2015 – Mama and Daddy taught me *2015 – mama taught us *2015 – the mathematics of thanks *2015 – merging *2015 – mourning my father *2015 – my new calendar *2015 – my pocket is a hole *2015 – my redheaded future she rides shotgun *2015 – no bottom *2015 – no poem no song no science *2015 – numinous *2015 – on earth day *2015 – on seeing *2015 – on sunday morning july 28, 2013 i took my last drink of alcohol *2015 – A One Gonzo Spirit Prayer *2015 – oxford ball *2015 – poetry and money *2015 – poetry is news *2015 – Politics and Religion, Searching for America *2015 – sassafras shotgun blasts and a pack of wild dogs *2015 – Searching for Abraham Lincoln *2015 – Searching for Jack Kerouac *2015 – Sex Education *2015 – shadows and echoes *2015 – smoke and ashes *2015 – the source of my unhappiness *2015 – sparrows eating bread crumbs on the balcony *2015 – tender the caress *2015 – there is no such thing as perpetual motion *2015 – to the wilderness we go *2015 – the tombstone in my room *2015 – travel is *2015 – treasure *2015 – two days and nights in the nut house *2015 – under the wild plum tree breathing hard i hide *2015 – Untitled (I love Christmas trees) *2015 – Untitled (it's labor day weekend in kentucky) *2015 – Untitled (no I'm not getting soft as I get older) *2015 – Untitled (on the phone with john updike) *2015 – Untitled (one Christmas) *2015 – Untitled (when meeting folks around the world) *2015 – walking home *2015 – when Allen Ginsberg put the O in Howl *2015 – when i'm overwhelmed *2015 – without blinking *2015 – without poetry *2015 – youth in me *2016 – advice *2016 – America *2016 – and in this final moment *2016 – Black Sheep wins Red "The Champion" Rooster, a Kentucky Story *2016 – blame *2016 – butterflies, hummingbirds and my sweetheart jinn *2016 – the comeback kid *2016 – corny cornbread *2016 – Easter Sunday Morning Fire *2016 – failure *2016 – falling man *2016 – for 26 years *2016 – friends *2016 – a frightful beast *2016 – gnothi seauton, know yourself *2016 – the greatest invention of modern times *2016 – homemade peach ice cream *2016 – The Hushing Sound of Falling Snowflakes *2016 – I pledge allegiance to Bernie Sanders for President of the USA *2016 – I preach The Kentucky Gospel *2016 – I walk on *2016 – I'll stand on the front line til I take my final breath *2016 – learning to fly *2016 – listening to the traffic rumbling up and down Dixie Highway *2016 – memorial day prayer *2016 – Mission Statement *2016 – Music Saved My Life and Bob Dylan Saved My Soul *2016 – my love of literature *2016 – on the first day i remind myself *2016 – Parvin the leper boy was a friend of mine *2016 – prayer *2016 – rupp's runts *2016 – steampunk crow *2016 – to rise again *2016 – Untitled (governor matt bevin is stealing it away) *2016 – Untitled (growing up on a farm in Kentucky) *2016 – Untitled (I recognize, honor, and respect my influences) *2016 – what daddy told the principal *2016 – when i was a boy *2016 – when memory became more than a painful dispute with the past *2017 – Blessed are Those Who Care *2017 – The Centertown Baptist Church Haunted Hill Graveyard *2017 – Civil Disobedience *2017 – Concrete Dust and Muscle Milk *2017 – Freedom *2017 – grade school classroom layup *2017 – I Call Bullshit on White Male Persecution in the USA *2017 – I Have a Responsibility *2017 – Mama's Weaning *2017 – Mr. Stranger *2017 – My Old Kentucky Home *2017 – Rags *2017 – A Red Cannon Mixer and Three Red Bowls *2017 – There are Many Paths *2017 – There Was a Little Boy *2017 – Untitled (heartbreaking loss for Louisville!) *2017 – When Daddy Cried Out in The Night *2018 – All Your Mother and I Ever Wanted *2018 – Aunt Rena Dipped Snuff *2018 – The Blood in My Brain Began to Sing *2018 – Blue Lights Welcome Christmas *2018 – Born to Be Kentucky Wild *2018 – The Bottom of My Water Bucket Broke *2018 – A Bullfrog in a Jar Full of Vaseline *2018 – A Country Boy Again *2018 – The Dance *2018 – The Dead *2018 – Forgiveness is Amazing Grace *2018 – Grandaddy's Death Taught Me How to Live *2018 – How Many More Times *2018 – I Pledge Allegiance *2018 – I Will Not Bow Down Donald Trump *2018 – in that last moment when our final breaths we take *2018 – In the Window of Light *2018 – Infinity in a Forest *2018 – Kentucky Haiku *2018 – Let's Climb the Mountains Above the Stairs *2018 – The Little Old Lady with the Giant Mole *2018 – Loving Jinn *2018 – mama's little helper *2018 – Mama's Winter Weather Forecast *2018 – Memories Come Seeping *2018 – Message to a Friend Going through an Unwanted Divorce *2018 – Milking Her Through the Fence *2018 – Natural Beauty *2018 – On a Washboard Road *2018 – The Poet Seeks *2018 – The Poet Steps Out *2018 – poetry is *2018 – resurrect the heart *2018 – The School Year *2018 – Setting Aside Old Disagreements in a Time of New Conflict *2018 – Shithouse Manifesto *2018 – A Taoist Nun Teaches Me in a Dream *2018 – The Viking Hillbilly Dragon Boat Apocalypse Team Talk #2 *2019 – Calling the Toads *2019 – The Crossing *2019 – The Death and Rebirth of Small Town Kentucky *2019 – Ghosts, a Prayer *2019 – The Gift *2019 – the hound dog taylor hunter s. thompson i gotta get outta this town blues *2019 – How to Stay Alive in the Woods *2019 – I Drove Right Out of Blame *2019 – In Those Dark Years *2019 – Kentucky Blues *2019 – Not Knowing *2019 – On Aging *2019 – On Getting Even *2019 – Poet Through the Apocalypse *2019 – Prayer *2019 – Riding with Rebel Jesus *2019 – Ronnie you were *2019 – Rose of my Heart *2019 – A Sentimental Fool *2019 – We Journey *2019 – Welll Helll! Shee's Feral! *2019 – The White Bird and the Lost Poet *2019 – With Half Closed Eyes I Dream of You Non-Fiction *2014 – Mama *2015 – Can Art Matter? *2015 – The Other *2018 – Daddy *2018 – A Few Simple Solutions *2019 – Moxley and Eirene: Moonshine King and Burgoo Queen Whitehead, Ron